Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery pack.
Background Art
A battery pack is a device in which a large number of batteries are connected in parallel or series and which can provide a predetermined voltage and capacity and has a wide range of uses, e.g., as a backup power source in electrical equipment. In this battery pack, each battery is, for fixation, contained in a case or sandwiched between a pair of frames. Such battery packs are combined according to the intended use and used as a battery pack assembly. In this battery pack assembly, multiple battery packs are stacked with a spacer therebetween as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.